betreyer
by shirapp
Summary: Peeta is actually Snow's grandson and he want revenge and The only one who can save Katniss is Gale.


Betrayer- chapter 1 Revenge

Gale's pov

I sit there doing nothing. I heard a long time ago that they got married. Now they have children, a girl and a boy. I never got over it. I now she thought I would, but why would my lips kiss anyone else's except her own? One word passes my mind again and again. Katniss. I love her even though I now she won't be mine. It made me cry. She probably named her daughter Prim. There is no chance she'll want to remember me so her son's name is probably named after Peeta's father or something.

I hate her. I love her. I hate Peeta who took my girl. I'll never forgive him. I also hate district 13's people. They sent me here. They made it happen on purpose. They never liked me. Every day I have at least 5 girls come to tell me that they won't be like Katniss. That they'll never betray me. I don't care. I have only one spot in my heart for love. And it reserved for someone I can't get. The water is blue. Peeta's eyes are blue. One day that blue will put the fire of the girl who was on fire and then she'll need me. The match who matches her. The match who will set her back on fire- me.

Peeta's pov

I still wait for the perfect moment that Katniss won't notice. The knife is ready.

Nobody even knows that snow had a grandson-me. He never trusted district 12 and since Katniss volunteered for that Prim, he said it was my job to keep an eye on her. I wasn't the boy with the bread. He got killed so I could be in his place. My fake parents were forced. I was supposed to kill her, but she was always on guard. In the past couple of years, she let her guard down. Now I wait for the perfect timing to get revenge. Nobody kills my grandfather like that. Actually, I never got tortured in the capitol- I just had some quality time with super awesome, strong, and powerful granddad.

I tried to make her want to have children so she'll be more off guard than usually, but she went to visit her mom and she gave birth there. Both times. I thought that when she'll be at home she'll be off guard but she didn't even let me come near the children. I suppose she'll be dead in a couple of months.

Katniss's pov

I just sent Prim and Haymitch to school. Prim was named after my little sister and she looked exactly like her. Same hair, same eyes… Haymitch, my son, is named after my mentor in the hunger games that decided to go back to drinking and he died when he went outside drunk and he got run over by a new model of car that was on a test drive to check if it was safe. If you ask me, it wasn't, but the model was still fine by them so every time that I go around for a walk I see cars that killed my mentor. It doesn't do me good.

I still miss all of the people that died in the rebellion. But Peeta said that as long that we have one another it's fine. I still think of Gale and what would have happened if it was different but I have a fine life here I guess.

Gale's pov

I remember when I was young that my father told me something about Snow having a grandson. I always thought he was joking, but now it haunts me. If that person is real, he probably wants revenge. Revenge on the mocking jay.

Peeta's pov

Prim's 11th birthday is in a week. We decided to tell her about the hunger games. "We" means Katniss. I mean, I'll be there to pretend, but I'll actually have a knife behind my back. All sharpen and ready to kill. Then Katniss will be no more.

Gale's pov

I thought about how I'm going to protect Katniss from someone I don't know. That somebody must be close to Katniss. I decided to start going to my old home- district 12. I started packing some clothes and food and some weapons. I had to get going.

I took my backpack and started walking. How would I explain this to Katniss? I didn't know, but I was sure that the old Katnip from the woods will understand me. And then it hit me. They had the same nose. Snow and Peeta. I started to run.

Katniss's pov

I thought of a present for Prim. I still didn't figure out things like what present I should give her or how I'm going to tell her my story. Gale would have known what to do. Stop that, I told myself. You chose the dandelion kid instead of Gale's fire and besides, Gale probably new life with a new wife. He doesn't need you. He forgot you. You were just a passing love. I tried to make myself forget me, but I always knew somewhere inside me that it wasn't like that.

Peeta's pov

Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow the mocking jay would be gone.A new president will be form-me.

**Hope you like the story. Please R&R**


End file.
